Initials? Poor Oshitari!
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: Initials and IM language? Sometimes things like this can also lead to chaos...by who? Yuushi has a bad word in his name? ...And Hyoutei still has their hands raised...OMG! No, that didn't mean oh my god... [Oneshot] [CRACK]


**We just thought we would write a story with our quotes, so...yeah...here ya go! We present you with...DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!...uhh...this...story? XDD PWEEEEEZE R&E&R!!!**

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusshhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"..."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusshhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"..."

"Romeeeooooooooooo!!!"

". . ."

The whole of Hyoutei was silent...why? Because Gakuto used Atobe's microphone!...and his loud speaker...

"Yuuuuuuusshhhhiiiiiiiii...yosha!!"

". . ."

By now, cars were parked outside the gates of Hyoutei Gakuen...er..._police _cars, to be exact,and...an ambulance...

"Raise your hands up! We are the police!!"

...but the Hyoutei tennis regulars cannot hear this, why? Because they were in the tennis courts...which had soundproof walls around it, incase Gakuto went psycho like that, or when Atobe starts ranting about how his looks will save the world from UFOs. ...And of course, they dragged Gakuto into the courts, but...Atobe took the microphone instead...and yes, he started ranting...

"Oh my god...these soundproof walls aren't doing anything!" Shishido complained.

"Everyone listen to Ore-sama! Today, Ore-sama will now explain how Ore-sama's amazing, fantastic, charming good looks will save the world from UFOs!"

"..." the police was quiet...but the rest of Hyoutei still has their hands raised...poor people!

"When the UFOs come, they will see Ore-sama's fantastic wonderful good looks and they will bow at the feet of Ore-sama'a charms! So they will not dare harm this world..."

"...help." this was from Ootori.

"Put the second layer of soundproof walls!" Shishido ordered.

But...the second layer of soundproof walls didn't stop Atobe from ranting...

"...when they see such a perfect, charming human, they will never even be able to set a step into our world! Because such a charming person would not be possible of them to even dare harm..."

"Put the third layer of soundproof walls!" Shishido ordered again.

But...not even the third layer of soundproof walls could stop Atobe...

"OMG..."

"OMIGOSH!" Gakuto shrieked.

"..."

"OMG means 'Oh Mukahi Gakuto'! That's my initials!"

"..."

"..."

"Dude...that's IM language! You got to know the difference!" Shishido spoke up.

"Oh! I know! I know! That means that I'm famous! Since so many people are using that!"

"OMG means 'Oh my god', you idiot!"

"You call ME an idiot?! You...YOU...YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU...2x+5!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's like, Algebra, Mukahi-senpai..." Ootori said.

"OC!!" Gakuto cried.

"Dude, that means 'Own Character'!!"

"AND Ootori Choutarou!"

"Oh! Choutarou! I'm soooo proud of you!" Shishido storked Ootori's head. How he managed to reach up to Ootori's head, we might never know...perhaps he was wearing these high-heels...or not.

"But that's different! My initials are not the same as IM language!" Ootori insisted.

"..."

"..."

"Oshitari-senpai, what class do you have next?" Hiyoshi spoke up.

"P.E." Oshitari answered.

"Oh cool!" Gakuto exclaimed. "P.E. is Ponta Echizen! You know that Echizen Ryoma guy from Seigaku? He drinks Ponta all the time so he is Ponta Echizen!"

"..."

"...no," Oshitari said. "P.E. is Physical Education."

"Ponta Echizen!"

"Physical Education."

"Ponta Echizen!!"

Physical Education."

"PONTA ECHIZEN!!"

"Physical Education!"

"YOU!...YOU...YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU...7x+10y!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Yuushi."

"What?"

"You wanna poop?"

"...no."

"You wanna go to the toilet?"

"...why?"

"Because, you know? Your name, Oshitari, has the word 'shit' in it! Get it? O_**shit**_ari."

"..."

"Oh, shit." Shishido muttered.

"Hey! You forgot the '-ari'!"

"..."

"That's insulting Yuushi!"

"I wonder who is insulting me..." Oshitari said throught clenched teeth, glaring at Gakuto.

"OMIGOSH! I FOUND IT!!" Gakuto suddenly took out a sticker that said '18+' and stuck it on O(beep)ari.

"...I feel sorry for O(beep)ari-senpai..."

"Yuushi! Don't go near people under eighteen!"

"..."

"...er...Mukahi-senpai?" Ootori said.

"Yeah?"

"WE are not even over eighteen either..."

"AAAAHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO!!! Yuushi is a world catastrophe!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Meanwhile, outside, the police was still silent...and all the people still had their hands raised...

"...and that's how Ore-sama's charming good looks will save the world from UFOs!!" ...and then...

_BANG!!!!!_

...the microphone broke...

_KAPOW!!!!!_

...so did the loud speaker...

* * *

**Moral of the story: NEVER EVER say that "Oshitari" has the word "shit" in it!!**

**Gakuto: HEY!! You said a bad word!!!**

**...fine, but Gakuto forced us to write this:**

**Moral of the story: NEVER EVER say that "O(beep)ari" has the word "(beep)" in it!!**


End file.
